


They Don't Cry

by ilostmynuts



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word ficlet for slashthedrabble. Challenge 89: Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Cry

Cordelia holds Wesley’s hand and they don’t cry.

 

They couldn’t risk going to a hospital. Angelus wouldn’t need an invitation to a place like that so they don’t go, they don’t take Wesley there though he’s bleeding in places he won’t let them see so they have to make do with bandaging his arms and back only. Cordelia thinks he looks much better now, which is sad, but really, pale and bandaged and lying down on a ratty couch in a shabby apartment with his hand in hers is a marked improvement over pale and broken and bloody and naked on a hotel floor. Really.

 

Angelus can’t get in here, but his voice can and it comes at them from the hallway, speaking lewd things that make Cordelia flinch, Gunn curse, and Wesley close his eyes in shame.

 

Gunn’s in the other room, putting together anything and everything that they can use as a weapon though there’s not much actually and maybe they should call Sunnydale. Cordelia’s not feeling very good at the comfort thing. She wants to sob but Wesley has more reason to so if he won’t, she won’t. So she holds Wesley’s hand and they don’t cry.


End file.
